I think I do
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: Kurt wants to tell Blaine something, but is scared. But then they go to a party and they both have some courage. Bad summary it's some Klaine smut, at a party. Hope you like it! XOXO Klaine really


Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

XOXO

"Blaine?" Kurt asks looking up at the older Warbler sifting slightly on his bed.

"Yes?" Blaine replies not look up from his homework.

"Um, so... I'm not sure how to say this." Kurt mental smacks himself for bring it up.

"It's alright, if you need time or whatever you need."

"It's just that you have been really helpful, and everything. You've just been a really great-," Kurt cuts himself off feeling like an idiot, but now Blaine is looking at him._ Good job Kurt, now you're blushing and look stupid. _"Just thanks." He mumbles looking back down at his work.

"No problem." Blaine couldn't help but notice how cute Kurt was when he blushes, he could also tell that he was holding something back. "So how are you adapting to Dalton?"

"It's great, I love it, I guess I miss my friends, and I don't really like the uniform, but I have you and the others so either way it's been wonderful. It-it's just been really great, everyone seems to be okay with me you know being gay and extremely gay." Kurt starts rambling blushing when he stops.

Blaine nods smiling at Kurt.

"What?"

"Nothing." Blaine blushes now.

"You were smiling at me."

"So, can't I smile at you?" Blaine smiles again.

"If you must." Kurt sighs melodramatically smiling back at Blaine.

"I feel like we've worked enough shall we go to Lima Bean?" Blaine suggests.

"Sounds lovely." Kurt closes his books as Blaine gets off of his bed.

"Kurt before I felt like you were going to say something else, but then you didn't. Was that just me or?"

"It doesn't really matter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, are you ready?"

"Mhm." Blaine holds out his hand for Kurt. Kurt takes it wishing it meant something more than friendship.

"You know what we should do instead?" Kurt stops midway through the hallway.

"Uh no."

"How about we act like teenagers for once and go to this party of a friend of mine?"

"Uh."

"Come on we don't have any classes tomorrow let's do it."

"Alright, who's party?"

"Puck's."

"The one with the mohawk?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

"I'll text him and tell him that we are coming."

"Okay."

Kurt texted for a minute, "Great, ready for a real party Blaine Warbler?"

"I guess so."

"Let's go then!" Kurt was going to get some alcohol in him then he could tell Blaine. The car ride was quick. Blaine followed Kurt closely weaving in and out of Kurt's old peers.

"Are all of his parties like this?"

"Most of them will leave half way through and then it will probably be most of the glee members."

"Oh."

"Let's get some drinks." Kurt suggested walking towards the bar. Looking for some vodka.

"I thought you didn't drink."

"I do sometimes." They pour themselves drinks. Talking about nothing important, Kurt introduces Blaine to a few of his old friends, refill their drinks and repeat the process; till most of the party leaves; having only the New Directions sitting in a circle in the basement.

"Ooh let's play spin the bottle!" Rachel yells. Blaine chucks the rest of the bottle he was working on and handed it to Rachel swiftly.

Rachel lands on Quinn; then she lands on Finn who lands on Brittany who lands on Kurt. She squeals "Yay! I love kissing my dolphin!"

Then Kurt lands on Rachel who lands on Blaine, but he was laying down eyes closed. "Blaaineee you have to wake up so you can kisss me!"

"I don't wanna kiss girls." He mumbles.

"But it's the rullleeeess." Rachel whines.

"Fine." Blaine kisses Rachel swiftly. Then lands on Puck; they share a rather rough kiss where Blaine ends up on top, and they end up in a corner snogging. While the game goes on Kurt watched the too extremely jealous he hated every moment of it. That should be him. Puck was even gay, and the only reason Blaine was snogging him was because Blaine was the horny type of drunk.

"Fuck this." Kurt mumbles getting up unsteadily. Walking over to the corner where they are. He pulls Puck off of Blaine hissing, "Mine." At Puck while pulling Blaine into the back room.

"Kurt where are we going? I was having fun with him. At first I thought he was scary but now he's just a really good kisser, who likes to bite in my tongue." Blaine says confused looking like a lost puppy dog.

"I'm going to do something I've wanted to do for awhile." Kurt pushes Blaine down kissing him softly at first, but then harder; using more tongue. Blaine moans as he sucks on Blaine's neck teeth scraping against his skin. "Are you having fun Blaine?"

"God, yes." Blaine moans kissing Kurt roughly, their tongues clashes fighting for dominance. "We should do this more often." Blaine manages when they pull apart for air. Kurt nods straddling Blaine his legs around his hips.

"You bet we will." They're lips met again; the kiss feels as if it has been set in slow motion. Their tongues trace slowly. They get to know each other's mouths as both of their hands roam each other's body. Kurt tears off the other Warbler's shirt, as he grabs Kurt's ass.

Kurt slowly moves down sucking on Blaine's nipple causing him to moan thrusting his hips forward. They two grind together; Kurt's moans are muffled by his face pressed against Blaine's chest. Kurt bites gently flicking Blaine's nipple between his teeth, his tongue flicking over the tip of it. "Fuckk KUrtt!" Blaine moans his back arching towards Kurt. Slowly he rips off Kurt's layers.

"God I love when you moan my name." Kurt growls smiling when he Blaine rips off his final layer; their lust filled eyes stare at each other.

"Why haven't we've done this before?"

"I have no clue." Kurt whispers kissing Blaine slowly.

"Kurt." Blaine whispers before kissing him again. "God Kurt. Fuck taking it slow, fuck waiting, fuck everything but us."

"I want you Blaine. I've wanted you for sooo long." Kurt moans as Blaine sucks on is neck. Blaine's hand brushes over Kurt's crotch almost questioningly. Kurt nods hoping he was asking.

He was. Blaine slowly unbuttons Kurt's pants. "Are yo-are you sure." Blaine asks as if he wasn't drunk.

"Yes." Kurt nods again. Slowly Blaine unleashes Kurt's throbbing cock Blaine starts stroking him lazily. "Blaaainnne I want you inside me now!"

"Lube?" Kurt grabs his pants pulling out a two small packages, a condom, and lube. "Someone came prepared." Blaine chuckles taking the small packages.

"Shut up and fuck me."

"Yes sir." Kurt watches as Blaine hotly rips open the condom package with his teeth. _Damn that was hot._ Kurt watched Blaine roll on the condom then slick himself up. "Ready?" Kurt nods before Blaine slips into Kurt slowly.

Kurt hisses at a mix of pain and pleasure. "You can move." Kurt slurs. Blaine starts moving in and out slowly, brushing against Kurt's prostate, causing him to moan quietly. After he was use to Blaine inside him Kurt demands "Faster."

They moan as Blaine begins to move faster, and harder than before. Hitting Kurt's prostate. "FUCK BLiane!" Kurt moans loudly. "Fuckkk I think I'm going to come." Kurt says before moaning loudly as Blaine comes inside him. It felt so good, Kurt comes quietly. "You're so fucking hot."

"Oh my god Kurt." Blaine pants kissing him, Kurt moans when he comes, his body racked with pleasure. "I-I think I love you."

"I love you Blaine." Kurt whisper kissing Blaine.

"Why haven't we done this before?" Blaine asks when they gasp for breath.

"I don't know, it's probably just the alcohol..." Kurt whispers sadly remembering that he probably won't remember this in the morning.

"Shut up Kurt I freaking love you." Blaine kisses Kurt passionately. Blaine's tongue tracing Kurt's before sucking on his.

"I love you too. I've wanted to tell you that for a really long time." Kurt whispers.

Blaine rests his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Why didn't I realize that I love you?" Blaine's drunkenness was back again.

"You just need Courage. Like you told me."

"Oh."

"Yes dear, now let's go to sleep."

"I hope I remember this." Blaine whispers before falling asleep.

"I hope so too." Kurt whispers before sleeping.

**Did you like it? Please review! **

**XOXO**


End file.
